Corazón de Poker
by omgPrussiainadress
Summary: Una intensa partida de Poker se juega en el casino BullShitFace. En esta partida a muerte solo hay dos desenlaces: O todo o nada ¿Qué peculiar  premio le espera al ganador? ¿Aprenderás a jugar poker con este fic? xD  "Basado en un video en youtube"
1. Poker Face

Fic basado en un video que vi en youtube :D (en realidad dos videos: la versión de Antonio y la de Arthur). Recomiendo que se vean los dos. (El de Arthur véanlo entero, que tiene una mini-confesión de amor y un Antonio asombrado xD)

El video en que se basa el fic se llama: **【ＧＵＭＩ****/AP****ヘタリア****】『Ｐｏｋｅｒ Ｆａｃｅ』「****Ｅｓｐ✗Ｕｋ **... y trata sobre Arthur y Antonio jugando al poker, mintiendo y enmascarando sus jugadas para conseguir la victoria. En realidad, no creo que estén jugando a este mismo juego, pero me da igual. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Conceptos para entender mejor ciertas partes del fic = Algunos conceptos básicos del poker:<strong> (Modalidad Texas Hold'em sin limite)

- _**As:**_ El as es la carta más alta de la baraja. Pero en ocasiones cumple el papel del número Uno, siendo más baja.

- _**Dealer:**_ Jugador al que le toca repartir las cartas.

- _**Ciega pequeña:**_ Jugador a la izquierda del Dealer. Debe apostar la mitad de la apuesta mínima para empezar a jugar. A su izquierda le sigue la_ **"Ciega grande"**_. Estos dos jugadores están obligados a apostar primero que nadie, antes de que se repartan las cartas. Así queda asegurado un botín y se añade emoción al juego.

- _**Cartas comunes**:_ A cada jugador se le reparten dos cartas propias, pero aparte de eso, en el centro de la mesa se irán colocando "cartas comunes" de las que todos se pueden beneficiar. La combinación de tus cartas con las comunes te dará la victoria si las sabes combinar bien.

- _**Escalera Real**** :**_ Combinación formada por estas cinco cartas: As, Rey, Dama, Jota y Diez (todas del mismo palo, es decir, todas corazones, o todas picas, todas tréboles o todas diamantes). Es una combinación de cartas invencible y MUY difícil de conseguir.

- _**Escalera de color: **_Combinación formada por cinco cartas del mismo palo, que están en orden numérico. Por ejemplo, Nueve, Diez, Jota, Dama y Rey (mejor escalera de color) hasta As, Dos, Tres, Cuatro y Cinco (la peor escalera de color, por tener los números más bajos) . Las escaleras de color son una combinación muy fuerte, solo superada por la Escalera Real.

**- _Color:_** Tener cinco cartas del mismo palo (todas corazones, por ejemplo), sin necesidad de que sigan un orden numérico. (Es decir, podemos tener un Tres, Ocho, Dama, As, y Jota de corazones). Tiene menos valor que la anterior combinación. Si las cartas estuvieran en orden numérico formarían una Escalera de color.

**- _Escalera: _**Cinco cartas en orden numérico, que pueden ser de diferente palo (Una diamante, otra pica, etc). Tiene menos valor que las anteriores.

- _**Pareja:**_ Dos cartas iguales (ej: Cinco,Cinco) Es inferior a la anterior. Una pareja de Ases gana a una de Cincos, por ejemplo.

...

Hay más, pero no quiero liar más el fic. Para el que no tenga ni idea de poker, esto le va a sonar a chino (y a los que sepan chino le sonara a ... no sé, ¿a egipcio? xD?), pero en el fic se explica mejor como se juega.

_* Las ropas que describiré más adelante no las llevan normalmente los jugadores … pero es que me encantan *o* Y las combinaciones de cartas aquí son demasiado altas, en la realidad no suele darse mucho … Así que utilicemos la imaginación para pintarlo todo mucho más bonito xD *_

* * *

><p><strong>Poker Face<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El Casino BullShitFace. <em>

Un autentico paraíso pecaminoso.

Ese inmenso recinto, situado en una zona estratégica, se encontraba en medio de aquella bulliciosa y corrupta ciudad rusa. Tan peculiar casino, hogar de la fortuna, la diversión y el vicio, repartía perdición y cientos de fajos repletos de codiciados billetes a los pocos afortunados con buena suerte y mucha maña en el juego.

Solo pocas personas, poseedores y derrochadores de enormes fortunas, podían permitirse el lujo de poner un solo pie en aquel recinto, exclusivo, ruidoso, y sofisticado. Sin embargo, a pesar de las apariencias refinadas y de una vida llena de excesos y lujos, poco tenían de sofisticados esos individuos que frecuentaban el BullShitFace. No eran más que vividores. Ganando grandes cantidades de dinero para luego perderlo y quedar en la más absoluta miseria, presas del vicio y la depravación, cayendo victimas del propio juego que les había hecho ricos.

Cayendo en sus propias trampas …

Todos eran conscientes del peligro reinante en aquel hogar de corrupción, y aún así, no dudaban en regresar al interior de aquel excéntrico casino tan llamativo, cuidadosamente ambientado y adornado con múltiples estatuas y cuadros curiosos, que decoraban la estancia . El mobiliario era nuevo e impecable, a pesar de tener que sufrir constantemente el ir y venir de numerosos jugadores; algunos victoriosos, y otros , meros perdedores.

Su interior siempre dejaba impresionado y maravillado a más de uno por lo vistoso y lo asombroso que resultaba. Sin embargo, el ambiente en dicho interior siempre se sentía cargado, no solo por el abrumador humo del tabaco y el intenso olor del alcohol, sino por la hipocresía y la avaricia que impregnaban el aire con su nefasta presencia.

Así era el BullShitFace, y así siempre sería.

Ese casino, que gozaba de gran fama, era propiedad de un par de rusos extremadamente intimidantes. El primero, respondía al alias de "Rusia". El segundo, era el padre de Rusia y el absoluto dueño del BullShitFace. Ese ricachón, un espeluznante y corpulento hombre de avanzada edad , respondía al alias de "General Invierno". Su nombre real era un absoluto misterio. Asimismo, estos dos peligrosos individuos eran protegidos por la mafia italiana, contratada como aliados, cuyos líderes eran dos jóvenes italianos y su abuelo, el presunto capo de la Mafia.

Se rumoreaba que los dos rusos andaban metidos en líos y trapicheos sucios con los italianos, pero ese hecho poco les importaba a los frecuentes vividores que deambulaban por el lugar en busca, ante todo, de buenas mesas de poker en las que apostar.

Y es que las mesas de poker reinaban en aquella estancia, siendo las más frecuentadas en toda la ciudad.

Y justamente en una de esas mesas, en la más oculta y alejada, al fondo de una estancia privada, se encontraba una mesa de poker en particular que llamaba bastante la atención. Y es que en ella estaban a punto de jugar los mejores canallas que aquel casino había conocido en toda su historia. Entre ellos, dos jugadores destacaban entre los ocho allí presentes. No solo por su juventud y sus rasgos físicos, de gran belleza, sino por sus grandes habilidades de juego, y la enorme e infinita suerte que parecía haberles sido otorgada por el mismísimo Dios, o más bien dicho en este caso, por el mismísimo demonio.

Eran dos jugadores natos.

Dos peligrosos enemigos ...

Por un lado, se encontraba un joven moreno, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un verde intenso y hechizante. Su verdadero nombre era Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pero eso era un secreto solo reservado para si mismo y para un escaso grupo de personas, puesto que en ese casino era conocido con el nombre de "España". Llevaba un conjunto elegante, que le hacía ver aún más atractivo. Su ropa consistía en una camisa beige a rayas, formal, con manga media que llegaba hasta su codo. Sobre ella llevaba un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas, con cuello en forma de pico y una corbata negra, junto con los pantalones del mismo color.

Al contrario que casi todos sus adversarios, Antonio era una persona extremadamente paciente y de buen corazón, que no dudaba en proteger lo que realmente le importaba, aun a costa de su bienestar. Había descubierto su habilidad para el juego justo cuando no tenía ni un lugar donde caerse muerto. Tenía a su cargo a su pequeño hermano adoptivo, Lovino, y para ser sinceros, ambos en esos momentos no habían tenido una buena racha. Estaban en la calle, huérfanos, pasando hambre, desesperados ... Antonio no sabía que hacer. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba dinero a toda costa. Apostó todo cuanto tenía en el poker y al final, la suerte le sonrió ...

Más tarde, descubriría que la verdadera familia de Lovino estaba formada por dos mafiosos italianos que en ese momento eran los mismísimo guardaespaldas de los rusos. Uno era el capo de la mafia italiana, un hombre cuyo alias era "Imperio Romano". El abuelo de Lovino, nada más y nada menos. El otro familiar resultó ser el hermano menor de Lovino. Su nombre real era Feliciano, y su alias era: "Pasta".Poco después, … su querido hermano Lovino fue reconocido en la familia Vargas, alejándose poco a poco de él, y dejándole un vacio en el alma. Aún así, se sentía feliz por Lovino, y por su propio futuro esperanzador. Antonio ya no era un pobre miserable. Tenía el favor del mismísimo capo de la mafia italiana. Ya no tenía por qué apostar más … tenía dinero de sobra y su hermanito estaba a salvo bajo la protección de su abuelo. No tenía por qué apostar ... no tenía por qué hacerlo ... y sin embargo, no pudo parar … No podía detenerse. Seguía llendo al casino. Seguía regocijándose con cada victoria. El poder y la satisfacción le cegaban … ese ambiente parecía transformarlo por completo, dejando al descubierto su otra cara, cruel y engañosa. Su cara de poker. Una que se perdía entre la codicia y el amor por el brillo del oro … No podía controlar el impulso oscuro dentro de su ser.

Él era luz en su superficie, y oscuridad en su interior.

Por otro lado, justo frente al moreno, se encontraba un rubio de cabellos dorados y rebeldes. Sus ojos, dos esmeradas preciosas, brillaban con igual belleza que las de su rival. Una sonrisa socarrona solía adornar su rostro. Su nombre verdadero era Arthur Kirkland, pero solía ocultar su nombre real con el alias de "Inglaterra". Por lo general, era un jugador agresivo, que disfrutaba y se regocijaba cruelmente de sus victorias frente a los abatidos rostros de sus perdedores. Tanto era así, que nadie en aquel lugar sospechaba que tras su fachada cruel se escondía un lado dulce y sentimental, que a nadie mostró, excepto a su pequeño hermano. Un joven llamado Alfred, quien se marchó de casa y le abandonó, llevándose todo su dinero, justo cuando creyó que tenía edad suficiente para ser independiente. Arthur no podía creer tal traición. Su marcha manchó de tristeza y frustración al joven rubio, que optó por frecuentar con mayor intensidad aquel casino, ganando poco a poco una habilidad asombrosa y envidiable. Su carácter cambió y su vicio se incrementó hasta alcanzar las nubes. Reía cruel frente a los humillados. Su cara de poker engañaba a sus adversarios, que parecían destinados a degustar el amargo sabor de la derrota. Esa amargura era el dulce néctar que borraba por completo la tristeza de Arthur, otorgándole una retorcida satisfacción. Ocultaba cualquier remordimiento en el fondo de su ser. Tan solo quería sentirse vivo. Aunque en el fondo ... deseaba sentirse amado.

Él era oscuridad en su superficie, y luz en su interior.

_Luz y oscuridad. _

_Oscuridad y luz._

Se podría decir que ambos, moreno y rubio, eran como el Ying y el Yang. Dos fuerza contrarias peleando constantemente. Provocando con su lucha un equilibrio perfecto que aniquilaba el vacio dentro de ellos.

Y ahora, esas dos fuerzas iban a enfrentarse de nuevo …

Las únicas veces que Arthur y Antonio habían perdido en ese juego ocurrieron cuando se enfrentaban ambos en una misma partida. A veces perdía Antonio, otras, perdía Arthur. Ese hecho les llenaba de pura rabia. No había ser en ese casino capaz de vencerlos, excepto ellos mismos. Fue así como empezó a formarse entre los dos desconocidos un mutuo interés y una abrasadora rivalidad, que les llevaba a realizar apuesta cada vez más y más fuertes y arriesgadas.

Apuestas tan arriesgadas como la que ahora se disponían a jugar, junto a esos seis hombres restantes que tenían una fama sucia y funesta. Algunos eran meros vividores y otros mafiosos. En definitiva, gente con la que no era demasiado recomendable meterse en líos. Todos ellos, ocho en total, incluyendo a España e Inglaterra, se sentaron en aquella mesa, dispuestos a jugárselo todo. En esta partida no había vuelta atrás. Era un todo o nada.

Los que allí se sentaron, incluyendo Arthur, llevaban el mismo conjunto que llevaba Antonio, pero en diferentes tonalidades o matices. Eran ropas que habían sido acordadas por sus jugadores, para adoptar así un toque más vistoso y curioso, aunque no ha todos les quedaba tan endemoniadamente bien como a esos dos jugadores descritos anteriormente. Todos llevaban guantes negros y delgados cinturones a juego.

Aparte de sus ropas, en sus rostros, justamente rodeando la parte inferior y superior del ojo izquierdo, se encontraba una fila de diminutas pintitas hechas con maquillaje, que formaban las figuras de la baraja: _diamante, pica, corazón y trébol_, dándoles un toque realmente curioso.

Una vez admiraron las vestimentas y se saludaron con cierta frialdad, comenzaron los preparativos. Uno de los jugadores puso su baraja al frente, y repentinamente todo quedo en silencio mientras se ultimaban los detalles finales.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado, los jugadores se miraron directamente a los ojos, analizando a sus contrincantes situados en aquella mesa rectangular. Las miradas de España e Inglaterra se cruzaron, y la tensión creada ante ese cruce era prácticamente palpable. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír con sorna, de forma retorcida e insolente. Sintieron la emoción y el peligro recorriendo sus venas y abrasándolas con el fuego que encendían esas chispas de enemistad, que parecían emanar de sus ojos verdes al perderse en el iris del otro. Esta vez, ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota. Con tal de ganar a su antónimo estaban dispuestos a perder la bolsa y la vida si hacía falta. Era una necesidad irracional, pero vital para ellos. El orgullo de ambos se había visto herido demasiadas veces.

"Espero que estés listo, idiota~"

"Espero que tú también, cejotas~"

Sonrieron. Parecía que habian nacido con el único propósito de incordiarse, o hablando claro, con el único propósito de putearse mutuamente.

"Que el juego de comienzo …" – murmuró una voz engreída, que parecía contener burla en cada palabra que pronunció. Los jugadores asintieron con la cabeza, respondiendo burlones.

Se repartió una carta a cada uno, con el objetivo de saber quien sacaría la más alta. El jugador que la sacara, sería nombrado _Dealer_, y tendría la tarea de repartir las cartas durante esa partida.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que soy el afortunado" – murmuró un rubio de ojos claros y larga melena. Enseñó a todos su carta, quedando así aclarado que el sería el Dealer. Por su acento, debía ser francés. – "Ya sabes lo que toca, ciega pequeña" – concluyó mirando a su izquierda. A ese lado se encontraba un joven polaco.

Ese joven, de aspecto algo afeminado, asintió gustoso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras arrastraba al frente un puñado de fichas.

"Mitad de la apuesta mínima" – Añadió con tono juguetón y un misterioso brillo en los ojos - "Ciega grande … tu turno …" – dijo de nuevo mirando a su izquierda.

Un hombre corpulento y con aire engreído deposito una cantidad que doblaba la ya puesta por el polaco.

"Botín completado. Empecemos~"

El Dealer francés sonrió de lado. Recogió las fichas apostadas por la ciega grande y pequeña, y lo colocó a un lado. A continuación, comenzó a mezclar las cartas con gran habilidad y destreza. Las repartió ágilmente a cada uno de los jugadores, incluyéndose el mismo, hasta que todos tuvieron dos cartas.

Los jugadores echaron un rápido vistazo a las cartas que el azar les había entregado, para luego dejarlas boca abajo sobre la superficie. Nadie debía verlas, porque si lo conseguían, estaban destinados a jugar en desventaja.

Mientras contemplaban sus cartas, Antonio adoptó una expresión indescifrable. Imperio Romano le había enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos.A fingir. A mentir como un autentico bellaco.

Y es que una de las estrategias del poker consistía en engañar a tu rival, con tus actos y acciones, tratando de influenciarlo. Se podía optar por darle confianza indirectamente, para dirigirlo justo por donde tú quieres que vaya. Hacer que se sienta seguro del poder de sus cartas. Hacer que lo apueste todo, _TODO_, para finalmente darse cuenta de que ha perdido, de que tú tienes mejor mano y de que acabas de exprimirle hasta el último céntimo que poseía. También, si tu mano no es suficientemente poderosa, se podía optar por la estrategia de una fingida seguridad, provocando que el adversario se sienta incapaz de superarte y se rinda, abandonando todo el dinero ya apostado que pasaría a ser tuyo ...

Si, Imperio Romano le enseñó todo aquello. Había sido un aprendizaje durísimo, puesto que el moreno era una persona transparente y demasiado sincera, pero al final el aprendizaje dio sus frutos. Sin embargo, Antonio no podía evitar reprimir ese lado ingenuo fuera del juego, por mucho que intentaba. Ahora, por el contrario, en esta situación era diferente. Ahora estaba jugando a un jueguecito muy arriesgado y una mascara ocultaba su rostro y su corazón.

Así pues, Antonio contempló con expresión inmutable las cartas que poseía: un nueve de corazones y un ocho de corazones …

No formaban pareja, puesto que no eran iguales en número, aunque eran del mismo palo ... ambas corazones. No estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, el juego no acababa ahí ni mucho menos. Sus esperanzas estaban depositadas en las cartas comunes que pronto podrían sobre la mesa y que podrían proporcionarle la victoria aplastante. Quién sabe si podría formar una escalera de color … sería una mano buenísima que seguramente le daría la ansiada victoria.

"Empieza a apostar el jugador al lado de ciega grande" – anunció el francés.

A continuación, se abrían tres posibilidades para cada jugador: igualar la apuesta, subir la apuesta o "no ir", es decir abandonar la partida.

No se podía bajar la apuesta. Se debían igualar la cantidad de fichas apostadas por cada jugador para pasar a la siguiente ronda, y a partir de allí no habría vuelta atrás. Aunque abandonasen en una ronda más avanzada, perderían el dinero ya apostado.

Ahora era un momento decisivo. Si no les habían tocado buenas cartas, lo mejor era abandonar en ese momento, antes de apostar, o por el contrario, arriesgarse y sufrir luego las fatales consecuencias de su atrevimiento.

"Igualo la apuesta." – dijo un hombre moreno situado junto al polaco. Acto seguido, arrastró un buen puñado de fichas hacia delante con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Acto seguido, se pasó el turno al siguiente jugador, siguiendo siempre el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Antonio, mientras esperaba su turno, estudió las caras y expresiones de sus rivales, tal y como Imperio Romano le enseñó. Evitó sonreír ante las falsas reacciones que fingían. A él no le conseguirían engañar de ese modo.

Ya no.

Cuando era novato, más de una vez había caído en la trampa, pero a base de errores aprendió a ocultar su verdadero_ "yo"_ y no caer en sus juegos.

Siguió observándolos. Era como si todos estuviesen jugando con una máscara cubriendo sus emociones y verdaderas intenciones, justo como él hacía. Como si estuvieran ocultando el rostro con una careta, mitad blanca y mitad negra. Como esas curiosas mascaras usadas en el teatro. Esas en las que una mitad del rostro mostraba una expresión triste, dando penita ... y en la otra mitad blanca estaban sonriendo, como si se burlara de todo aquel que la observara.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea …

Sintió que alguien le miraba fijamente y casi no le hizo falta voltearse para saber que Arthur le observaba con aire muy serio. Últimamente solía mirarlo así de vez en cuando, con una seriedad que conseguía ponerle nervioso, aunque no lo exteriorizara. Le sostuvo la mirada, con expresión inmutable como un maniquí inanimado. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía estar observándolo durante horas. Mientras sostenía su mirada impasible, trataba de averiguar que es lo que el rubio pretendía. Era extremadamente difícil leer la intenciones de aquel chico. Por no decir imposible ...

Esa misma era una de las razones por las que le fascinaba ese contrincante en especial. Ese rubio de rostro angelical y expresión demoníaca.

Era un ser sumamente intrigante ... y muy irritante. Todo un cabronazo, ... justo como él. Sonrió de lado. Esta enemistad le hacía hervir la sangre y le hacía sentir vivo.

Vivo como nunca antes.

-.-.-.-

Y así continuaron, hasta que todos apostaron, salvo tres personas, que al comprobar que sus manos no eran muy buenas decidieron abandonar la partida antes de tener que pender su fortuna. Entregaron las cartas al Dealer, y la partida continuó con los cinco restantes.

Una vez igualadas las apuestas, se acabó el primer turno, y el Dealer comenzó a colocar las tres primeras cartas comunes, es decir, lo que se conoce como _el "flop"_

Y así, una nueva ronda había dado comienzo.

Tres cartas comunes se colocaron en el centro de la mesa, boca arriba, a la vista de todos.

En esta nueva ronda, al igual que en las siguientes, empezaba a apostar la ciega pequeña, es decir, el polaco, el cual tenía dos opciones: pasar turno (para ver que hacen los demás), o apostar.

"Yo … paso turno." – habló indeciso, aunque intentase ocultarlo. Antonio y Arthur supieron de inmediato que sus cartas no eran buenas. Ambos observaron la mesa. Basándose en cálculos matemáticos, trataron de predecir que posibilidades tenían de que saliese la carta que deseaban. Analizaron la situación con detalle. No debían perder. No _podían_ perder.

Mientras el inglés seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos y cálculos, Antonio se regocijaba interiormente como nunca antes. Entre las cartas comunes había dos que beneficiaban enormemente al moreno: La Dama de corazones y el Diez de corazones.

Oh señor … Dios le amaba … ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Podría hacer una escalera de color con: Dama, Jota, Diez, Nueve y Ocho. Los dos últimos, el Nueve y el Ocho, ya los tenía él en su mano. Solo necesitaba que en las cartas comunes apareciese un Jota, y no cualquier Jota. Debía ser el Jota de corazones. Si no era así, aun podía conseguir _Color_. Para obtener Color, solo necesitaba una carta de corazones. Daba igual el número.

Oh dios, se sentía victorioso.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Arthur descubriera su goce. Debía fingir. Hacer que lo apostase todo y así desplumarlo como venganza.

Venganza por su anterior derrota frente a él.

No podía dejarse llevar. Aun no tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Aun así, hoy definitivamente sentía que era su día de suerte.

"_Raise_. Subo la puesta" – dijó una voz altanera que Antonio reconocería al instante en cualquier situación. Había llegado el turno de Inglaterra.

Arthur había apostado una enorme cantidad de dinero, y ahora se dedicaba a mirarle fijamente ... muy fijamente ... mientras arrastraba las codiciadas fichas, con sus ojos verdes atravesándole como puñales. Le estaba retando con el simple cruce de sus miradas directas y firmes. Le estaba subestimando. Poniendo a prueba para comprobar si le seguiría el juego o abandonaría. Esos ojos directamente mirando a los suyos se le clavaban como dagas envenenadas. Vio como el rubio se relamió los labios, aun sin romper el contacto directo con sus ojos. Le ponía de los nervios. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, presa de su provocación.

"España … te toca. Estate atento."

El moreno gruñó interiormente, recriminándose a si mismo por dejarse distraer tan fácilmente.

Arthur sonrió con insolencia …

Intentaba provocarlo aún más.

Antonio resistió el fuerte impulso de dar un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa, y en su lugar, sonrió con inocencia inmensamente falsa y embaucadora, mirando directamente a Arthur.

La tensión entre ellos pronto ascendió hasta límites insospechables.

"_Raise_. Subo la apuesta" – dijo Antonio al fin, sonriendo amablemente. Sentía que estaba cayendo irremediablemente en las provocaciones del rubio, pero nada podía hacer por evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese caso es provocarle también, pagándole con la misma moneda.

-.-.-.-

Una vez más, al haber apostado todos la misma cantidad de fichas sobre la mesa, se pasó a la siguiente ronda, llamada "_Turn"_, y otra carta común fue revelada. Ahora habían cuatro cartas comunes sobre la mesa.

Y la cuarta carta era ...

Un Jota …

... de diamantes.

Antonio maldijo a todo lo maldecible. En ocasiones, su hermano Lovino era una mala influencia.

Bueno … un Jota de diamantes tampoco era malo. Con él podía formar una escalera, pero lo que él deseaba en verdad era formar una escalera de color, una combinación mucho más poderosa.

Nada de mayor importancia sucedió entre el rubio y el moreno en esta ronda, exceptuando, claro está, las indirectas que se lanzaban el inglés y él. Finalmente, dos jugadores más abandonaron, dejando atrás con grave fastidio el dinero perdido, que fue gustosamente amontonado junto al bote.

Solo quedaban tres jugadores. Arthur, Antonio y el Dealer, es decir, Francia.

Así pues, una vez se igualaron las apuestas, con increíbles e inmensas sumas de dinero, llegó la última ronda. Se llamaba _"River". _En ella, la última carta común quedaba al descubierto, dejando un total de cinco cartas comunes sobre la mesa.

"Jota de corazones, Jota de corazones…" – suplicó Antonio mentalmente presa de la tensión y la angustia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino como si nada pasase. Se armó de valor y dirigió su mirada a la última carta común…

Y la última carta era …

Oh dios …

Oh Dios … y la virgen … y … Era … era …

¡Era un Jota!

_¡Un Jota de corazones!_

¡Un _jodido _Jota de corazones!

¡Dios le amaba! _¡Definitivamente le amaba!_

Interiormente, Antonio explotó de felicidad. En su mente, estaba brincando, chillando y correteando como loco en una pradera.

La victoria era suya. _Suya._

Pero … esto aún no había acabado. Tenía que conseguir que Arthur hiciera un _"All-In"_, es decir, que apostase todo el dinero. Para ello, tenía que lograr que el inglés se creyese el ganador. Que estuviese seguro del poder de sus cartas y de la victoria. Antonio no debía dar ninguna pista sobre las inmensas posibilidades que tenía de ganar en este momento.

Antonio trató con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse, conservando una expresión inmutable, incluso fingiendo algo de decepción.

Frente a él, Inglaterra lo miraba, quizás analizando su reacción.

Antonio, consciente de que Arthur le observaba, levantó su cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba provocando al inglés sin necesidad siquiera de un insulto o una mínima mueca. Y Arthur lo sabía. Lo sabía más que nadie.

Ambos se quedaron así, inmóviles, mientras Francia los miraba con serenidad. Sabía que era mejor no entrometerse y romper esa asfixiante tensión reinante entre ellos. Quien sabe lo que podría pasar si lo hacía … mejor no arriesgarse. Era realmente peligroso.

De pronto, con desesperante lentitud y una expresión indescriptible e ilegible, Arthur tomó un puñado de fichas y empezó a desperdigarlas de mala manera en la mesa, ante la atenta mirada impasible del español.

Sin romper el contacto visual, como si de un reto se tratase, el rubio tomó otro puñado. Y otro … y otro. Hasta que finalmente arrastró todas sus fichas, representantes de toda una inmensa fortuna. Representantes de absolutamente todo lo que tenía … todo …

"All-In" – dijo al fin, impasible, depositando hasta la última ficha, hasta el último céntimo que poseía. No contento con ello, deposito un cheque en blanco sobre ellas ...

Los murmullos asombrados de los anteriores jugadores inundaron la estancia. Esa enorme cantidad de dinero era desorbitada. Si la perdía se quedaría sin un duro y el otro sería asquerosamente rico. Era un verdadero _todo o nada_. Y alguien se iba a quedar irremediablemente con todo ... mientras que el otro se quedaría con nada más que una buena y desmesurada deuda ...

Le miró … y el inglés sonrió con superioridad. Le estaba provocando. No debía caer en su juego, no debía, no debía …

"All-In" – dijo España.

No debía … pero siempre lo hacía ...

Antonio tomó todas sus fichas, toda su fortuna, arrastrándolas hacia delante ante las miradas asombradas de todos los allí presentes.

Daba igual. Estaba seguro de que iba a ganar. Su combinación era muy buena.

"Creo … que… amo demasiado mi fortuna para dejarla correr de esta forma" – dijo el Dealer –"_Fold_. No voy. Abandono"

Francia retiró sus cartas, y puso el dinero apostado junto al bote. La última ronda había terminado y había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, … literalmente ...

"Bien España. Llegó la hora de la verdad … enseña tus cartas. " – Dijo Arthur. Una sonrisa endemoniada se dejaba entrever en sus labios.

"Debes hacerlo tú primero …" – respondió Antonio secamente. Su corazón bombeaba como loco en su pecho, presa de la emoción y el suspense.

"Me importa una mierda. Enséñalas. ¿Qué más te da?"

"Ehh …" – balbuceó Francis, sin querer intervenir demasiado – "Da igual … vamos España."

Antonio miró a Arthur a la cara. Una sonrisa se fue ensanchando gradualmente en el rostro del español. Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, helada y retorcida, hizo estremecer a más de uno. Arthur solo le observó, repentinamente serio.

Antonio, siempre sonriendo, comenzó a poner sus dos cartas sobre la mesa con desesperante lentitud, causando que más de uno se empezara a morder las uñas. Lo único que se respiraba en el ambiente era expectación y _mucha_ tensión.

Las exclamaciones de asombro se dejaron oir con claridad cuando las cartas fueron depositadas sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto a un Nueve de corazones y un Ocho del mismo palo.

Francia tomó las cartas, poniéndolas junto a las comunes.

"Escalera de Color" – anunció el Dealer – "Formada por la Dama, Jota, y Diez de corazones, más las dos cartas de España, las cuales son el Nueve y el Ocho de corazones."

Arthur contempló aquella mano con los ojos ampliados, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar o de moverse siquiera.

"Y bien … Inglaterra" - comentó Antonio, sonriendo y dejando entrever en su tono de voz cierto toque de burla.

Interiormente, una punzada de dolor se expandia en su ser. Remordimientos ...

En realidad, Antonio empezaba a sentirse un poco mal.

Arthur realmente había apostado todo cuanto tenía y más. Eso era justamente lo que él quería que hiciese, pero … ahora … sin embargo … se sentía culpable. Después de todo, ese rubio era su mayor reto ... la persona con la que experimentaba las mejores partidas que en su vida jugó.

El español frunció el ceño. Esa cara oscura que le impulsaba a ser imparable y mezquino en este juego parecía haberse esfumado de pronto al contemplar el rostro serio y desencajado del joven rubio, dando paso a la bondad y la compasión.

Comenzaba a sentir cierto temor y pena …

... no debería estar sintiendo eso justamente por el tipo que le había hecho perder tanto dinero. No debería sentir eso por un tipo cuyo único deseo en mente era el de aplastarle.

"Y-Yo …" – comenzó a hablar el inglés, en un tono muy bajo, inclinando la cabeza y ocultando su mirada con el flequillo. – "Y-Yo …"

"¿Tú ..?" – murmuró Antonio con incertidumbre, dudando, recriminándose a si mismo. Su máscara estaba cayendo inevitablemente. Un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho. No debería estar sintiendo esto. En momentos como estos no podía entender a su propio corazón, ni a su mente, ni a las emociones que se apropiaban de su voluntad.

"Yo …tengo esto … " – Y sin más, Arthur depositó sus cartas sobre la mesa. Su expresión seria, de inmediato, se transformó en una cruel sonrisa. Comenzó a reir por lo bajo, ante el desconcierto del español. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes brillaron con tan perversa intensidad que el corazón de Antonio se vio atrapado de repente entre cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

_"Escalera Real" - Sentenció Arthur. - "I kill you~"_

Antonio sintió que se moría. El mundo parecía haberse derrumbado sin previo aviso sobre él.

"E-Es- Escalera Real …" – anunció el Dealer, maravillado, con manos temblorosas, tomando las dos cartas y posicionándolas al lado de las cartas comunes. – "Formada por el Diez, Jota, y Dama de corazones, más las dos cartas de Inglaterra: el Rey y el As de corazones."

El silencio denso invadió el ambiente, solo roto por la risa de Arthur.

Antonio no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Todo su dinero …

Estaba en la ruina. En la más completa ruina. Y no solo eso ... estaba en deuda con Arthur. Casi no podía ni respirar. Había fallado. No solo se había fallado a si mismo, sino al abuelo Imperio Romano, quien tanto le había enseñado, quien tanto confió en él, quien le había regalado parte de su fortuna como gratitud por haber cuidado con tal esmero a su nietecito perdido.

Había fallado al abuelo, a Lovino, a él mismo …

Sentía ganas de morir en ese mismo instante.

Francia se acercó, tocando su hombro, preocupado por la palidez de su compañero. Antonio no reaccionaba al toque. No se movió.

¿Ahora que se supone que iba a hacer?

Era su fin …

¿Con qué cara iría a pedirle dinero al abuelo Roma? No … definitivamente no podía hacer eso. No podría ni mirarle a los ojos. Prefería morir de hambre antes que tener que admitir delante de ese buen anciano que había malgastado el dinero que con tanta alegría le había regalado … No quería decepcionar al viejo, no quería decepcionar a Lovino, ni al hermanito menor del italiano: Feliciano.

Estaba perdido.

Se sentía paralizado.

Y de pronto ...

... Su cuerpo se estremeció de repente ante un inesperado contacto. Al despertar de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta de que Arthur se encontraba muy cerca de él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Tenía una mano en su hombro y sus labios se posaban débilmente sobre su oído, rozando con su suave contacto el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado, mas no como la otra vez. Ahora era absolutamente consciente de todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, y en vez de sentir que se hundía en un vacio, lo único que sentía era el aumento en la temperatura de su cuerpo. Se sintió extrañamente nervioso y alterado, pero sin la capacidad para reaccionar y apartarlo.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Arthur? ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse a él de repente frente a toda aquella gente?

Gente que, por cierto, les estaba mirando raro ...

¿Era alguna técnica nueva de venganza por enfrentarse a él o algo asi?

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír un suave susurro en un oído. El cálido aliento del rubio provocó un escalofrio que descendió por todo su cuerpo.

Nunca había tenido a ese hombre tan cerca suyo …

"Te veré_ allí_ dentro de tres horas. No faltes. Tenemos que negociar tu deuda. " – susurró sensual y gentilmente, casi en un ronroneo seductor.

"¿D-Deuda? ¿Negociar …? " – atinó a balbucear el español. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Una tarjeta con la dirección de un hotel había sido entregada en su mano a escondidas. Miró hacia Arthur con los ojos abierto, pero este se alejó, llevándose tan solo un puñado de la enorme cantidad de fichas sobre la mesa. A pesar de ser un pequeño puñado, le garantizaba una cómoda y larga estancia en uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos del lugar.

¿Por qué le había dejado allí todo el dinero? Incluso sus propias fichas … ¿Y a qué venia eso de negociar su deuda?

Antonio empezó a temer que el rubio había dejado ese dinero como una especie de préstamo, para que luego le devolviese el dinero con intereses que seguramente doblarían la cantidad. Conociéndole como le conocía, esa posibilidad era peligrosamente probable.

No. No podía aceptar eso. ¿De dónde sacaría más dinero? Era imposible. Lo que tenía que hacer era ir hacia donde le había citado y devolver el dinero que ese rubio hoy le había ganado.

...

Con un poco de suerte, Arthur _no_ pondría ninguna suma desorbitada en el cheque en blanco y podría librarse de la deuda o pagarla poco a poco ...

...

"Ya claro ... y los burros vuelan ..." - murmuró ante sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-

El hotel elegido como punto de reunión era imponente. Desde luego, Arthur no se cortaba ni un pelo a la hora de derrochar su dinero.

Si la fachada era increíble, más lo era su interior, minuciosamente cuidado, hasta el último detalle. Había múltiples columnas y un techo de forma ligeramente ovalada, adornado con pinturas, arte y una gigantesca lámpara colgante.

"Ricos bastardos" – murmuró Antonio con una ligera sonrisa. Se acercó a recepción y allí fue atendido por una amable recepcionista que le informó de que el joven Arthur esperaba su visita. Antonio sonrió agradecido y se despidió, encaminándose hacia el ascensor, en busca de la habitación de Arthur.

Tragó saliva, nervioso … no sabía lo que allí le esperaba.

No se lo podía ni imaginar ...

Nunca esperó encontrar en la ira, tan furiosa y ardiente perdición ...

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong>

- _I kill you:_ ¿Te mato? o.O ... tomenlo mejor como un "te derroté". Lo puse así por el video, que dice "I kill you" (?)

* * *

><p>La idea original era escribir algo pequeñito, pero se me fue la mano ... o.O (El segundo capitulo es el último. Habrá un poquito de lemon, lime o algo xD)<p>

**Debo actualizar el otro fic. Perdonen la tardanza. T.T**

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo: Deuda Carnal**_

PD: No traduzcan lo del BullShitFace de forma literal, porque no tendrá sentido xD

PD2: ¿POR QUÉ FRANCIA ESTÁ AQUI? ¡Se supone que no iba a salir! ¿Será que secretamente lo amo y no me he dado cuenta? xD ¿Y qué hace ahí POLONIA? O.o … No puedo controlar mi mano cuando empieza a escribir o.o

PD3: ¿Qué te apuestas a qué saltará alguien comentando algo como: PO-PO-PO-PO-POKER FACE, PO-PO-PO- POKER FACE MA MA MA MAH?

PD4: ¿Hay OCC? Y si lo hay ... ¿Si el OCC añade sexicidad, se perdona?

PD5: Si juegan al poker, apuesten caramelitos antes que dinero …

PD6: ¿Si Feliciano se hace llamar "Pasta" ... Lovino se hará llamar: "Tomato Buono"? (¿?)

PD7: Soy un desastre explicando juegos, ¿verdad? T.T Espero no haberles liado.

PD8: ... demasiados post data ...


	2. Deuda Carnal

Segundo capi ^^ Difrutenlo. Espero que no me haya quedado feo. La pareja es buena, pero la escritora a veces se lía escribiendo -.-U

Se me olvido poner el Disclaimer:

_Hetalia no es mio, sino de un maravilloso y malvado hombre que disfruta torturando a los demás países mientras babea por Japón hasta el punto de querer foll*** ... Y de hecho, ya lo hizo. Fue al punto más alto de Tokio, se tumbó allí y *** (?)_

_..._

_*Echa un vistazo al lime-mini-lemón que escribió. Se sonroja. Se va a esconder dentro de una cajita de tomates*_

* * *

><p><strong>Deuda Carnal<strong>

* * *

><p>La puerta estaba entrecerrada, por lo que solo tuvo que darle un ligero empujón para que esta se abriera por completo, revelando una lujosa habitación. La iluminación era ligeramente tenue, pero muy adecuada a la hora de crear un buen ambiente. Daba un toque mágico a la estancia.<p>

Los muebles tenían un diseño clásico, pero bastante sofisticado.

Antonio recorrió el lugar con la mirada, con aire prudente. Al dar un paso al frente y cerrar la puerta con cierto temor, captó por medio de sus sentidos una dulce fragancia, que impregnaba la habitación. Olía a rosas. Era realmente embriagante.

"Ya era hora" - interrumpió una voz salida de la nada.

Antonio se sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, hasta que sus ojos captaron la figura de un hombre de cabellos dorados, que sostenía una copa en su mano derecha. Sus vivaces ojos contemplaron al español como si se tratase de la más deliciosa presa, y embozó una sonrisa enigmática, ante la mirada atenta y tensa de su invitado.

"Arthur …"

Si, allí estaba ese rubio, tan hipnotizante, tan peligroso, tan ... en cierto modo ... bello.

Antonio deseó abofetearse a si mismo por pensar en ... cosas raras como esas. Se hubiera abofeteado ahí mismo en ese mismo momento, pero probablemente, Arthur acabaría mirándole como si estuviese loco, y con razón. Y antes muerto que darle la razón ... asi que se contuvo.

"Es temor lo que tiñen tus palabras, Antonio." – dijo con cierta burla y un leve acento británico. Se fue acercando con aire misterioso hacia él, de forma extremadamente lenta. Eso no hacía más que provocar la frustración del moreno. Le hacía sentirse acorralado. – "Vaya, vaya, Antonio. Cuando no juegas al poker eres mucho más fácil de leer. Tu expresión muestra justamente tu confusión y tu rabia. Que interesante ..."

"Ten" – dijo el susodicho seriamente, adoptando de forma repentina una actitud firme e inalterable. Todo sea por llevarle la contraria. – "Este es tu dinero"

Enseñó un maletín repleto de billetes y lo tiró sobre el piso de mala forma.

Arthur apenas le dio un mero vistazo al pesado objeto. Mas bien lo ignoró, dejando claro que no realizaría ni el más mínimo ademán de recogerlo.

"Creo que ahora mismo te hace más falta a ti, ¿no?" – habló el inglés, que seguía acercándose, para desasosiego e incertidumbre del mayor. – "¿De verdad estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu fortuna y el dinero que el viejo italiano muy caritativamente te entregó?" - En su camino hacía él, Inglaterra pisó el maletín sin ningún escrúpulo, ante la expresión estoica de su invitado, que por dentro lo maldecía.

"Antonio … El héroe salvador de su querido nietecito, gastando dinero, muy caritativamente obsequiado, en apuestas de todo o nada, como un loco ludópata … ¿No le dijiste al viejo que lo ibas a invertir en un buen negocio y les cederías parte del beneficio, pequeño mentiroso? … Oww … ¿Sabes la decepción que se llevara, verdad?"

Arthur estaba ya peligrosamente cerca. Cara a cara. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Antonio no entendía porque el menor tenía que ponerse tan cerca ... no era necesario en absoluto ...

En esa íntima distancia, dos orbes, dos abismos de verde selva y brillo cautivador, se lanzaron miradas perdidas en el limite del desafió y el anhelo de algo prohibido. Nunca sus iris parecieron brillar con tal intensidad ni sus pupilas representar tan oscuro abismo, como ahora lo hacían, tan cerca el uno del otro.

"¿Sabes? Podría perdonar tu pequeño desliz y dejar que te lleves tu parte. La que apostaste ... hasta el último céntimo"

Antonio frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible, conservando esa mascara invisible que impedía vislumbrar su autentico sentir.

"Sé muy bien que tus favores tienen un precio, Arthur … Llévate tu premio. No lo quiero."

Arthur sonrió, a sabiendas de que el español estaba muriendo por dentro al renunciar a ese botín por culpa de la prudencia y el orgullo.

"Así que crees que ese sucio dinero es lo único que me interesa, ¿no? ..." - preguntó con calma, tirando la copa despreocupadamente hacia un lado, lejos de donde estaban. Antonio oyó como el objeto de vidrio caía y se fragmentaba en pedazos, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. No apartó sus ojos de Arthur en ningún momento. No podía apartar su mirada. El fuego comenzaba a correr por sus venas al perderse en esos dos profundos abismos de verde fulgor. No sabía si la llama que le abrasaba era ira o algo más. Solo sabía que le quemaba las entrañas y despertaba sus sentidos hasta rozar el límite de su ser. Y mientras más los admiraba, más se perdía a si mismo, por lo que bajó la cabeza y desvió su mirada, mientras ese hombre continuaba hablando, sin perder detalle de la situación.

"Dinero ... "- murmuró Arthur con cierto desprecio - "Material inanimado, reemplazable y aburrido. No sabe amar, ni dar cariño, ni confianza, ni siquiera ... pasión. Su tacto no es suave, ni cálido ... ¿Todo lo contrario a tí, no? ... ¿Y si te dijera que ese montón de dinero vacio no es el premio que quiero?" – susurró al moreno, en un tono repentinamente enigmático y serio. Acercó aún más su rostro, rebasando el limite de la intimidad. Su nariz rozaba la punta de su nariz, produciendo un ligero cosquilleo con el delicado roce. Arthur llevó una mano hacia el torso del mayor y lo acarició sutilmente con la punta de sus dedos. Casi podía notar a través de la fina piel de sus yemas el desbocado latir de un corazón, que no atendía a razones, prejuicios o pudor alguno.

"¿Y si te dijera ... que puedes pagar tu deuda de otra forma más ... fogosa? ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Hm~?"

Antonio le escuchaba con atención,con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos ampliados por la sorpresa, intentando conservar su calma. Aun así, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco cuando el inglés apoyó su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su cadera y su otra mano elevó su barbilla, provocando el cruce de dos miradas salvajes. El moreno trató de darle un empujón, sorprendido ante los actos del rival. No obstante, Arthur no dudo en empujarlo primero, acorralándolo inesperadamente contra la pared. Su mano volvió a posarse en su cadera y su cuerpo se pegó al siempre cálido y ardiente cuerpo del español, impidiendo la huida. Su mano libre volvió a apresar su barbilla y ,al levantar su rostro con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, pudo apreciar un leve brillo de temor y desconcierto centelleando en su iris. Y en medio de ese deslumbrante brillo, un tinte de inocencia, nunca mostrada al rubio durante ninguna partida. Era sumamente hechizante ...

... y él siempre tuvo debilidad por los hechizos ...

Arthur se inclinó de nuevo, susurrándole al oído, tal y como hizo anteriormente. Sus cálidos labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oído … Antonio se estremeció. Su cuerpo se tensó ante el contacto inesperado. Su toque y su voz insinuante rompieron en mil pedazos la máscara que ocultaba su ser. Sus verdaderas emociones quedaron fatalmente expuestas, dando paso al asombro y a un leve sonrojo que comenzó a teñir sus mejillas. No entendía por que su cuerpo reaccionaba así, tan predispuesto y acalorado por un simple contacto.

De pronto unos labios de suave textura y pecaminoso sabor chocaron con los suyos, exigiendo una caricia posesiva y una lucha por el dominio. Antonio comenzó a gruñir como protesta durante el beso, clavando las uñas en la espalda del rival. La furia y el desespero dominaban al moreno ... hasta que el calor de ese cuerpo lo envolvió. La textura de esos labios le animaban a ceder ante el placer. Sus manos perdieron fuerza, deslizándose por aquella espalda. Un gemido escapó sin su permiso para morir en la cálida cavidad de su enemigo.

Sus cuerpos calientes parecían arder bajo llamas infernales, hasta transformase en cenizas, cayendo sin remedio en la tentación.

Durante el beso apasionado, las manos de ese rubio comenzaron a toquetearle, a vagar por su figura ... a invadir su intimidad ...

El buen sentido volvió de pronto a la mente del español.

Dios mio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No.

Esto no podía ser.

No podía dejar que esto sucediera.

Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Eran hombres. Eran enemigos. Arthur debía estar burlándose de él. Debía estar tomándole el pelo. Esto no era más que una táctica para enredarle y hacerle daño. Estaba seguro.

Esta pasión era falsa. Como la mascara que cubría sus autenticas intenciones.

"¡D-Detente, Arthur! _¡Para!_" - dijo ese moreno, rechazando el beso e intentando liberarse del toque de esas manos codiciosas. - "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Ignorando por completo sus protestas, Arthur continuó, sonriendo ante la cuestionable resistencia del que había apresado en sus garras. No pudo evitar suspirar, cerca de su oído.

"Antonio …" – susurró sensualmente, respirando su fragancia dulce y picante, y arrebatando así la capacidad del moreno para resistirse a la pasión. Arthur se sentía acalorado. Sentía ganas de devorar a su presa. Tomarla por completo. Jadeó, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído, notando el exquisito escalofrió que estremeció el cuerpo del mayor cuando hizo eso.

"Antonio … Si te dijera que te devolvería el dinero a cambio de mi anhelado premio, es decir, a cambio de tu cuerpo … ¿Tú qué harías?"

Mientras sus palabras en tono sugerente desarmaban la razón y juicio del joven español, la mano del rubio acariciaba su cintura, colándose entre la camisa para acariciar su espalda con entusiasmado deleite. No contento con tan solo eso, esa mano traviesa fue descendiendo ... y descendiendo ...

"¿Q-Qué estás? … ¿¡Dónde estás metiendo la mano!" - La voz de Antonio sonaba avergonzada. Trató de apartar al rubio, pero este no cedió.Es más, se arrimó más a él, comenzando a devorar su cuello con besos intensos y pequeños mordisquitos.

"¿Q-Qué me ... qué me haces? " - balbuceó sofocado.

Arthur sonrió divertido ante la pregunta. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan avergonzado y tan ... caliente. Apretó su cuerpo contra él en busca de fricción, mientras la mano juguetona agarraba con firmeza una de sus nalgas, disfrutando de la inmediata reacción del castaño, que dio un respingo y contuvo su aliento.

"¿Qué te hago?"- rió -" Lo sabes muy bien." - Su mano ascendió y ahora se colaba por sus ropas, deslizándose por la cálida piel en una caricia posesiva y fogosa, acariciando con pasión cada centímetro de aquella piel ligeramente bronceada.

Antonio reunió la poca voluntad que le quedaba e intentó empujarlo, procurando retroceder. Para su desgracia, o fortuna, la pared le impidió dar ni un solo paso hacia atrás. Empezó a retorcerse un poco, sin demasiado éxito.

"Aléjate ..." - murmuró casi sin aliento.

"No le diré a nadie sobre tu deuda. Te devolveré tu dinero. Es una promesa. Pero deberás pagarme el favor ... ya sabes con qué ... - habló entre jadeos entrecortados - Deberás pagarme hasta que quede satisfecho ... Dime Antonio ... Deuda por tu cuerpo. -sonrió socarrón -¿Qué decides?"

En los cristalinos ojos del aludido, surgió un brillo de duda. Una chispa de preocupación.

Antonio estaba indeciso. Aun así, una cosa tenía muy clara: Arthur le iba a engañar. Jugaría con él, como si él fuese una carta más en su baraja. Le destrozaría el corazón, fragmentandolo tal como esa copa, rota y sin uso. Tenía miedo. Y lo que más le desconcertaba es que no temía por lo que este hombre pudiera hacerle en esa noche prohibida, sino que temía por las verdaderas intenciones de este. Temía que quisiera destrozarle. Se sentía como si estuvieran jugando a otra partida de poker, y aquel hombre, el que ahora lo estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias, solo estuviese riéndose de él bajo una mascara de deseo y anhelo.

Estaba seguro. Esto iba a acabar mal.

Pero ... no tenía otra opción.

"... No se lo digas a Romano ... No se lo digas a su hermano. No se lo digas a Imperio Romano ... "

Arthur sonrió. Al fin había conseguido lo que deseaba desde la primera vez que perdió frente al moreno. Desde la primera vez que quedo cautivado por él.

"Eres mi premio, Antonio. I want you ..._ I want you ... I want you_"

Y así, caricias y besos dieron comienzo.

Tan solo la luna fue testigo de la más ardiente noche de pasión.

_I want you ..._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Varios meses después ...**

**-.-.-.-**

Antonio gimió, desnudo y jadeante, tumbado en una amplia cama de sabanas rojas. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a esas suaves telas y sus gritos de placer amenazaban con despertar a todos los que se hospedaban en ese hotel. Se aferraba con tal fuerza que sus uñas comenzaron a lastimar sus propias manos, dejando marcas. Poco le importaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era ese fuego, esas sensaciones intensas proporcionadas por ese increíble sexo, ardiente y salvaje, que lo llevaba a la locura.

Volvió a gemir como un poseso cuando el miembro duro de su rival y amante se introdujo en él de golpe, llegando aún más hondo dentro de su ser.

Los jadeos de Arthur no se quedaron atrás, quien murmuraba obscenidades a la vez que lo penetraba con fuerza, excitado por esa voz sensual cargada de protestas, gemidos y palabras lascivas. Miró al español. Parecía extasiado. Temblaba de forma extremadamente apetecible y exquisita contra él, estimulándole con el prohibido roce de su piel.

El sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos, victimas de tan sublime deleite. Las gotitas se deslizaban por sus músculos bien formados y sus torsos agitados que clamaban desesperados por aire.

Dos pares de carnosos labios chocaron. Se sentían suaves, fuertes, poderosos e intensos. La exorbitante excitación nacía con tan solo el roce de ellos.

Dos cuerpos se entregaban con rabiosa pasión. Se sentían, se descubrían, se comían a besos, húmedos y calientes.

En determinado momento, Arthur golpeó violentamente una zona en el interior de Antonio que provoco que este se estremeciera violentamente y soltara un profundo grito de puro placer. En ese instante, la placentera sensación cegó la razón del español, que gritó el nombre de Arthur entre quejidos y gemidos, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la pálida piel porcelana. Arañó su espalda, escuchando como Arthur gimió sumido en el éxtasis de un equilibrio perfecto entre el goce y el dolor.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al orgasmo, que golpeó con contundencia sus cuerpos sudorosos, obsequiándoles la mayor sensación de satisfacción que habían experimentado.

...

Una noche más.

Como muchas otras noches anteriores. Su rival no parecía aburrirse nunca de aquella situación. Es más, cualquier excusa era buena para aumentar la deuda. Para mantenerlo encadenado a él ...

Antonio se encontraba ahora tumbado en la cama, acostado de lado y envuelto en sabanas. A su lado estaba Arthur, quien lo tomaba por la cintura y apoyaba la frente en su espalda.

El inglés estaba muy calmado, e incluso pensativo. Antonio no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba pasando ahora mismo por su cabeza.

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó gentilmente.

Sin embargo, Arthur permaneció callado, hasta que ...

"Antonio ..." - susurró de repente.

El aludido amplió sus ojos ante la inesperada sinceridad en el tono de voz de su amante.

Arthur simplemente suspiró. Solo diría esto una vez, así que esperaba máxima atención.

Debía hacerlo ...

Debía ... confesarlo ...

Había llegado la hora de deshacerse de su máscara.

Para él no era fácil decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, y aun así, no era capaz de acallarlo por más tiempo. Liberar esas palabras de la prisión de su corazón se había vuelto una necesidad. Debía, más bien _necesitaba_, liberar ese sentimiento ardiente que nació dentro de él. Ese deseo prohibido, impuro, que le obligaba a aceptar una condición sexual que no todo el mundo aceptaba. Amaba a un hombre … Y no a un hombre cualquiera, sino que amaba con ferviente locura a su rival. A Antonio, nada más y nada menos . El único que conseguía entretenerlo, emocionarlo e irritarlo en la misma cantidad, e incluso, el único en la actualidad capaz de enternecerlo con sus ocurrencias o con esas muecas graciosas que trataba de ocultar siempre que la partida no le era ventajosa. El único que lo volvía loco con cada noche de pasión que le entregaba.

Antonio ... Su cuerpo, su rostro, su carácter … todo le atraía en él. Inconscientemente apretó su cuerpo aun más contra el suyo. Antonio parecía estar demasiado confundido como para reaccionar.

"Antonio ... "

_"_Se que me deseas._ " - _dijo el moreno, intando ocultar su sonrojo. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, un tanto molesto. Sabía que deseo era lo único que obtendría de ese rubio. Su corazón parecía enfermo ante ese hecho.

"Tu deuda está pagada" - soltó de pronto.

"¿Q-Qué?" - murmuró el moreno incrédulo. Volveó de inmediato, mirando asombrado a su ahora "ex-amante"

Era extraño ... hubiera dado lo que fuera por oir esas palabras. Eran la liberación de su cuerpo y su alma. Sin embargo ... algo no encajaba del todo.

"¿Acaso ... y-ya te has aburrido ... de mí?" - murmuró mirando a su rival a los ojos. Se le empezó a formar un nudo en su garganta. Había pasado justo lo que pensó que pasaría. Él se había enamorado ... y ahora su corazón seria roto en pedazos ...

Había jugado con él hasta que se aburrió ...

Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Pero siempre ... caía ...

Antonio se iba a levantar. Necesitaba salir de allí. No obstante, el cuerpo de Arthur reposó sobre él y se lo impidió.

"Quédate ..." - susurró de pronto en su oído. El corazón de Antonio comenzó a latir como loco, quizás anticipando las palabras que pronto resonarían en sus tímpanos, llenándolo de una intensa sensación de felicidad.

_" ... I love you ..._"

Una confesión de amor no tardó en ser correspondida esa noche, y dos ases de corazones quedaron encadenados por propia voluntad en una sola mano y una sola baraja.

_"I love you"_

_"Te amo"_

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong>

- _I want you:_ Te deseo

- _I love you:_ Te amo

* * *

><p>*Aún escondida en la cajita de tomates*<p>

Final cursi~~ pero no lo pude evitar ... ¬/¬

Si a alguien le interesa una continuación, díganmelo y lo intentaré, pero primero debo actualizar el otro fic (con más lemon, esta vez más largo xD)

Bueno, también he estaba pensando en escribir un fic histórico, pero no sé en cual batalla podría basarme. ¿Tienen alguna idea? .Yo primero pensé en un fic sobre la Armada, pero ya hay fics sobre eso, con algún que otro error común -.-U La derrota de la Armada fue ( además de una metedura de pata gigante xD) un aliciente para construir mejores barcos y galeones, y para proteger mejor las costas españolas. Gracias a eso, se conservó durante más tiempo el poder, para bien o para mal, según se mire. No es que cayese el imperio justo tras la Armada, como leí en un fic. Esa batalla es la más que conozco, pero es un tema muy gastado, así que me gustaría escribir sobre alguna otra batalla. Si a alguien le interesa alguna en especial, díganmelo. El único requisito es que tenga alguna excusa para juntar a Uk y España, o en su defecto: Uk x Francia o España x Francia -w-

* * *

><p>Para el que se haya quedado con ganas de saber todas las combinaciones de cartas, aquí les dejo un link: (quiten los espacios)<p>

**http :/www. poquer. com .es/ranking. html**

o miren este video que explica muy bien como se juega:

**http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=mbnyWDpn0LQ**

Por orden de importancia, las manos del poker son: Escalera Real, Escalera de Color, Poquer, Full, Color, Escalera, Trió, Doble pareja, Pareja y Carta más alta.

Es un juego lioso al principio, pero cuando se aprende se pueden ir previniendo las jugadas de los demás e intentar engañarlos. Es adictivo muaajaaja~~


End file.
